1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a lighting device including a photoluminescent plate.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor element for converting electric energy into light. As compared with existing light sources such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent electric lamp and so on, the LED has advantages of low power consumption, a semi-permanent span of life, a rapid response speed, safety and an environment-friendliness. For this reason, many researches are devoted to substitution of the existing light sources with the LED. The LED is now increasingly used as a light source for a light unit, for example, various lamps used interiorly and exteriorly, a liquid crystal display device, an electric sign and a street lamp and the like.